Ser mejor que tú
by Ruedi
Summary: Pensamientos de Kaito con respecto a su 'rivalidad' con Minamino...


Esto se me vino a la mente hacía mucho tiempo: no sé si sería una pequeña viñeta, pues son simplemente algunos pensamientos de Kaito con respecto a Kurama. Sé que es algo poco usual, pero me di cuenta de que la parte en español del fandom de YYH sólo escribe de Kurama y sus miles de parejas –cannon u OC, yaoi o hétero-, Hiei y… bueno, nada más xP Así que tengo ganas de escribir cosas fuera del común. Kaito nunca fue mi personaje preferido, claro, pero cuando la inspiración llega, pasan éstas cosas :3

Disclaimer: la serie de 'Yu Yu Hakusho' no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores (Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Pierrot, etc.)

Ser mejor que tú

_Capítulo único:_

Entraste al colegio en segundo de secundaria baja y me arruinaste.

Completamente.

Era el más inteligente, el que los profesores tanto admiraban, el que siempre representaba a la escuela en competiciones de "inteligencia"… Y llegaste tú.

Eras tan inteligente como yo. Tuve que compartir mi título de "gran cerebro" junto a ti, y lo detestaba tanto que no tenía idea de cómo lograba ocultarlo frente a los demás. No lo entendía: ¿llegaste apropósito? ¿Para dejarme en ridículo? Pero tú no sólo eras inteligente, ¡sino guapo! ¡El colmo! ¡Tenías a todos bajo tus pies y tú no te inmutabas! No te importaba ni te interesaba, pareciera. Pensaba que eras un arrogante…

Claro, yo tenía la inteligencia de mi parte, mas no la belleza: alto, de pelo rizado, anteojos, pecas… Nada en mi emanaba "lindura". Me lo aguantaba porque mi inteligencia me respaldaba a tal punto que nadie se metía conmigo. Pero con tu llegada, lo arruinaste todo, me dejaste en segundo plano y me esforzaba para sobresalir tanto como tú.

Y no lo lograba como quería, no lograba hacerme sentir bien. Acaparas siempre todo: desde los profesores hasta las chicas que salían locas por verte. Me enfermaba, o, al menos, me sentía enfermo.

Luego, sucedió algo raro… Me nacieron poderes. Sí, así de raro como lo parece, ¡poderes! Podía aislarme de todo, encerrarme o encerrar a la gente, y, allí, nadie podía hacer lo que quería, ¡eran mis reglas, mi mundo, mi territorio! ¡Se hacía lo que yo quería! Y lo desarrollé en silencio, hasta que me enteré que tenía que usarlo contigo… ¡Cómo me emocioné! Una anciana me explicó todo un plan y un asunto muy serio que se estaba generando en la ciudad, y aproveché: quería verte derrotado, demostrarte que yo soy mejor en lo que sea. Y cuando extendiera mi territorio hacia ti, sabía que tenía todas las de ganar, por eso elegí algo sumamente difícil.

Lo enmascaré con algo sencillo para tus "amigos": pretendí que la palabra "calor" no se debía mencionar, ni acepciones de ella. Lo de la violencia es algo que siempre detesté: me recordaba mis años de primaria y las veces que me pegaban. Nunca odié tanto algo como los hechos de violencia… Primero, cayó tu amigo de baja estatura, un violento por naturaleza. Y luego, el tonto de tu amigo pelirrojo que mencionó "calor" en medio de su frase… Y tu amiga también cayó en pos de defenderlo. No me reí por respeto, pero qué tontos, pensaba…

Y luego… Ah, nuestro juego. El verdadero juego. Ambos expertos en lingüística, tenía que hacer algo para humillarte, para vanagloriarme frente a ti, mi detestable Minamino: se iban a ir quitando sílabas de nuestro silabario* de a poco y, durante el mismo juego, fui víctima de mi propio ser engreído… Un descuido y aprovechaste para tumbarme. ¡Me habías ganado en mi propio juego! ¡En mi territorio!

Y, desde ése día, me di cuenta de que odiarte, de que detestarte, de querer ser mejor que tú, era una pérdida total de tiempo. ¡Total! Después de todo, no estaba obteniendo nada… Y seguí mi vida, preocupándome por mí de otra forma: ahora, disfrutaba competir contigo, era extraño…

Lo que en un principio me provocaba cierto placer, ahora no me generaba nada: luego de nuestro fatal encuentro, acepté mi derrota… Me costó, claro, pero en ése entonces estábamos pasando los problemas de los insectos en Mushiyori y no había tiempo, sin contar lo del bendito agujero.

En fin, Minamino: me di cuenta de cuán poco vale intentar ser mejor. Prefiero tenerte como aliado, como compañero, aunque tú tengas lo que siempre más apreciaré. Ahora, sigo caminando por mi rumbo, tal vez, algún día te daré las gracias, pero soy muy orgulloso para hacerlo ahora.

Volveré a enfrentarte, ¡te lo aseguro!

OoOoOoO

Algo random… Espero que les haya gusrado, no es nada del otro mundo, pero hacía mucho lo había escrito y no lo publiqué xP (siempre me pasa lo mismo, jaja!)

Un abrazo! :)


End file.
